second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
The expansion continues, but with humanity's financial reserves running low, our people begin to realize that colonizing space is way more complicated than they thought. Humanity's first colony Curacao grows The planet of Curacao is starting to grow, the colony ship now turned into a power planet and center of the planet's new administration. Caves are used and expanded due to human's familiarity with them and the cold weather on the planet's surface. With more and more people immigrating to the planet, the capital is starting to grow to crowded, forcing settlers to move to smaller towns, thus expanding humanity's pressence on the planet. Sadly, while most settlers come to Curacao to start a new life, there is still an important number of them who left Ortus to flee the law, as the administation and justice system is still being implemented. Bandits, drug makers and others make life hard for marshals and rangers. Thanks to the arrival of the previous chief of security of CSV Tesla however, the situation is changeing, thanks in no small part to the new method implanted for dealing with those who break the law: The process. Used mostly with Kithri-eaters, it first shows the criminal the full magnitue of his crime (since Kithri are sentient beings, to eat one of their young is no different than slaying and devouring a toddler). Afterwards, violence equivalent to the crime is applied and the condemned is sent to work on the mines to pay back for his or her crimes. Despite these criminals, Curacao is growing at a better rate than expected, something which brings great joy but also worry to the government in Ortus. Financial crisis Mantaining a full colony is not an easy task and less so during the early steps, when it needs far more resources than it gives back. Due to this, the government is facing a financial crisis, forcing all projects to be delayed until a solution is found to the problem. Adding to the problem is the fact that millions have emigrated from Ortus, leaving fewer scientists and researches in the capital to face the problem. Shen Kuo and Melanie Giroud, each one the captain of their own science ship, carry on with their exploration despite the crisis. Despite being unable to match the impressive nature of Shen's discoveres, Melanie's journeys proove to be more pragmatic, finding resources in planets and asteroids humanity may be able to exploit in the future. During one of said journeys, Melanie finds possible new planets in the Redamon system, one a near match to Ortus, the other arid and nearly devoid of water. Plans to build outposts (far cheaper than colonies) are proposed, yet denied for now due to lack of funds. In the meantime, the Survey Corps find the moon of Rhea would be a possible new habitable world, if the right resources were used to do so. 2209 ends A comet is sighed over Ortus and, a few days later, elections are held in the planet. Amongst the candidates is commander Shen Kuo, now more warlike and ready to solve humanity's problems through force (understandable after facing many of the worst things the galaxy had to offer). Well-conected and wealthy, he is a prime candidate to the position of chancellor. Next is Drahoslav Tesar himself, current chancellor. Experienced, an eager scientist and working close with Aadhira Tanwar, he is also a very likely candidate. Tanwar herself comes next. Both a genius and charismatic in her own way, she was another promising candidate and one who could increase the efficiency of the nation's administration. Last but not least was Nestor Lachinov. Firstly opposed to the colonization of Curacao, good news coming from the planet changed his mind drastically, to the point where he pushed for humanity's further expansion across the stars. 2210, Tesar returns Using his influence, Drahoslav Tesar once more returned to the position of chancellor. During celebrations of the 10th anniversary of the expanse project, the general population agrees to the government's act of Technological Ascendency. The nation's fleet grows to six corvettes, their names chosen by citizens. As this happens, doctor Roman Poniewski becomes the head of a new political party, the Industrious Council. As Tesar returns to his position of chancellor, he promises to facilitate new jobs in mineral-rich asteroids. Sinon Financial Solutions finds a solution The head of Sinon Financial Solutions speaks of the many issues of the nation's previous economy and how can it be solved. The governments of Ortus (both the Exhile party and the Innovation party) were unable to deal with the many of the problems from the past, be it because they reverted to previous systems or failed to focus their attentions on searching for a proper answer. Sinon then presents the energy credit, the new currency which will soon become used all across the nation, including the future Commonwealth. Not only will the energy credit help the nation face and beat the crisis, but also create stability for decades to come. Explorers continue with their duties New discoveries are mad by the captains of the nation's two science ships. Duwix system is discovered by captain Shen Kuo, with planets which might later be colonized by humanity. Gold is found in one of the planets in Redamon system, a planet covered with dark rock and active volcanos. Aadhira Tanwar creates the Committee of Technocratic Reform in 2211 while admiral Shu Lin also becomes the head of her own party, named Xeno Friendship Watch. Shen Kuo too joins in, becoming the face of Individual Choice Fundation. Due to the high number of factions, the influence of the government decreases a little. In the first of April 2211, Curacao oficially reaches 1billion citizens, no longer needing the constant supervision and help from Ortus, which now supplies mostly food until Curacao creates enough farms to feed its growing population. As this happens a massive, gigantic skeleton is discovered on the surface of Duwix I. Tanwar's BioSoc Division find a way to "uplift" the Kithri and provide them with intelligence to match that of human beings. The phantom ship CSV Tesla continues with its discoveries, including a laser weapon which matches in design of those used by the nation's fleet. The corvettes are upgraded with new armor plate and laser weapons, making them even more deadly than they were before. In 2212, Shen Kuo discovers a strange ship with life forms on board. Moving cautiously and with the marines at the front, the crew gets into the vessel and discovers that there was indeed life in it. Humanity thus discovers the Alir.